Leaving
by LoreRobStar
Summary: "Master Richard, Mr. Stone I have received a call from the airport. The plane in which Ms. Anders was traveling experienced some technical problems. I was told that there were not survivors from the accident."


I watched Zoey101 last night and got inspired by the episode when Zoey leaves to Europe, I believe. When she told everyone but Chase and he got all angry. Well I kinda took it from there but gave it a twist in the end.

Please read and if you could leave a review that'd be very nice of you.

Richard's POV

"You are what?" I stood up from my chair and turned to face her. She was beautiful in that dress, but I was too angry at her.

"Richard please, you must understand that..." Kori's tone was low and sweet.

"Understand what? That you are leaving tomorrow night and I am the last one you decided to tell? When did you find out?"

"One week ago, they needed and immediate response and I had to decide quickly." I could see tears forming in her eyes and I felt the necessity to wrap her around my arms and never let go, but I didn't. She was freakin' leaving to Jump University tomorrow night and everyone knew about it except for me. I am her best friend, her boyfriend but she never told me.

"We did talk about staying in Gotham, Kori. We were going to study in Gotham University. We already had plans." She lowered her head and tears began to fall from her eyes down to her cheeks.

"They offered me a full scholarship and they have a great theater program, but..." I could not even look at her, I turn around to stare at the window. I was speechless, we had talked about our plans for the future. We had everything planned out, just after graduation I was going to rent an apartment, get my independence from Bruce and I was going to take Kori with me.

"But what?"

"I have not yet confirmed my assistance, perhaps I can..." I didn't let her finish.

"Go." I said coldy, I didn't want to talk other anymore. I was to angry, I just wanted her out of my sight.

"Richard" She shippers, but I didn't want to hear it.

"Go Kori, just go. You've already taken your decision I am not the one to change it. Now leave" I turned to face her again and our eyes met for a few minutes. I hated to see her cry but I never expected Kori to do something like this to me. I just looked at her coldy, not showing my emotions to her.

"If that is what you want, then I shall do so" She turned around and walked to the door. "I love you Richard" She said before she slowly closed the door.

Regular POV

"I will miss you Iil' lady" Victor wrapped his arms around Kori and lift her up for a second. She hugged him tight and let a few tears out before responding.

"I will miss you too Victor, I promise to call you every day and I will come to visit whenever I can"" She smiled and let go of him.

"You better" He smiled back and moved aside so Garfield could say goodbye.

Gar almost tackled Kori to the ground in an attempt to embrace her.

"Dude, I'm going to miss you. Promise you won't forget about us" She denied with her head and gave him a little smile.

"I would never" She then walked to Rachel who stood quietly behind Vic.

"Just take care, okay?" Rachel said coldy, just as always but Kori hugged her tight and was surprised when she hugged her back. This was not somethig Rachel would do, but Kori enjoyed the moment. She finally let go and looked at Victor.

"He is really not coming" She said this more of a statement to her than a question for Victor.

"He knew you were leaving today" Kori looked down and started crying. Victor walked to her and hugged her tight. "I'm pretty sure he will miss you even more than what we will" She nodded and slipped out of his arms.

"I must go now" She picked up her bags and walked to the entrance of the airport.

"We love you" Gar said to her. She turned her head and smiled before continuing her way to the entrance.

Victor's POV

I parked my car in the same spot I always did when coming to the Wayne Manor. The place was huge but Richard always gave us the nearest spots to the entrance. I get off the the car and locked it up, I walked to the door just to see Alfred opening the door already.

"Hello, Mr. Stone. Are you here to see Master Richard?" He was always so polite, he was probably the man with the biggest heart in the whole world.

"Hi Alfred. Yes, I am. I need to yell at him a little"

"Has Ms. Anders departed to Jump City?" I just nodded. "I see. You already know the way to Master Richard's room, you may go and yell at him" I smiled and ran up the stair until I reached Dick's room. I opened the door and found Dick in his bed watching TV very calmly.

"Hey, you didn't tell me you were coming. Wanna catch a movie or something? I have nothing to do tonight" I was pissed.

"Really man? Really? Your girlfriend just left to a city hundreds of miles from here and you didn't even go to say goodbye to her" I yelled to him and he stood up.

"Victor, she freakin' told everyone she was leaving but me! How could she? She didn't even ask for my opinion or how I felt about it." Oh, how stupid he was.

"Don't you see it Dick? She told me she didn't confirmed her assistance, she didn't do it because she was gonna wait and ask you for your opinion. If you had said no, she would've stayed here" I immediately saw his expression going from angry to hurt. I walked over to him and out a hand on his shoulder.

"Did she...did she really?" I just nodded. "Gosh, I'm so stupid!" I smiled.

"We'll, we finally agree in somethig that ain't football" He looked up at me with watery eyes. "I need to call her Vic! I need to tell her to come back!"

"No can do, man. She is on the plane right now, her phone's probably turned off" Richard sat in his bed, not saying a word. I just looked at him in disbelief, it was so obvious Kori told him last because she wanted him to tell her what to do. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a really upset Alfred.

"Master Richard, Mr. Stone I have received a call from the airport. The plane in which Ms. Anders was traveling experienced some technical problems. I was told that there were not survivors from the accident."

- A year later.

Richard's POV

I got off my motorcycle as soon as I reached my destination. I opened the little compartment in the back of the bike and take out a bouquet of purple lilies. I slowly walked to the entrance of one of the place I hated the most. Gotham. Cementery. I made my way trough the little paths until I found the name I was looking for.

_ Kori Anders _

_1995-2014 _

_Forever in our hearts_

I knelt down next to her grave as I put down the bouquet of lilies. Rain starts to pour down the sky and it mixes with the tears falling from my eyes.

"I'm sorry Kori"


End file.
